Megamoon
by DisneyFanatic2364
Summary: Set after "Until Death Do Us Part," Megamind and Roxanne go on their honeymoon to Paris. But the romantic getaway must be put on hold when an old enemy of Megamind's breaks out of jail, seeking revenge.
1. First Night

**This story is set post-movie after the events of Attack of the Mega Clones and Until Death Do Us Part. You might want to read those first, otherwise this won't make much sense. I wanted to do this after Romeo and Roxanne was finished. This was suggested by Larissa Loyd and others have urged me to do something like this. This is my first T-rated story, but I promise it's nothing too serious and is a bit more suggestive than explicit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind (though I really REALLY love it!)**

* * *

As the giant black blimp hovered over Paris, Roxanne glanced down at the spectacular city below. Since Megamind wanted them to get there as soon as possible, he had modified the engine so they could arrive in half the time it would take for an airplane. Roxanne was so excited. She had dreamt of seeing Paris many times and now she was going to spend her honeymoon here.

Nearly five hours ago, after years of kidnapping and one year of dating, Roxanne and Megamind had finally tied the knot. She would not forget the flowing blue gown that Minion and her sister had put together, the smile on the groom's face as she walked down the aisle with her not-really-dead father giving her away and the kiss they had shared after saying their vows.

She had changed into a white summer dress so she could move around the vehicle more easily. This had been the first time in a while that neither her relatives nor Minion were around to disturb them. Since Megamind had proposed and her sister had moved in for the event, the couple had rarely gotten some alone time. Unfortunately, with the couple of Brainbots that her new husband had brought along, they still didn't have privacy. It was only a matter of time before she would have him all to herself.

Then a thought occurred to her. Her husband was an alien and they were in Paris. How were the French people going to react?

"We're almost over the hotel!" Megamind called. "Do you want to get something to eat or go straight to bed?"

He was still wearing his tuxedo from the wedding, the jacket excluded. When he didn't hear his wife answer, he became worried.

"Roxanne, is everything alright?"

She turned from the window to face him. "Honey, I've just realized something. This isn't Metro City."

Her husband chuckled. "I thought that was obvious."

"No, I mean these people here don't know you that well and aren't used to seeing aliens. What if they freak out and we get attacked by an angry mob or something?"

Megamind didn't look at all concerned. "I assure you, my dear, there's no need to worry about that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You'll see."

"You certain you don't want to put on a disguise just in case?"

He slid his arms around her waist. "There is nothing to worry about."

He gave her a quick kiss before glancing out the window.

"Ah, here we are," he said, moving to the controls. "The ladder should be long enough. If not, we'll just have the Brainbots bring us down."

"Megamind, wouldn't people notice?"

"What do I always say?"

She rolled her eyes. "Presentation is everything."

"Exactly! If we're going to stay here, they have to know exactly who I am!"

"But…"

"Get ready, we're going down."

The blimp lowered toward the Four Seasons Hotel. Roxanne prayed that no police would show up. When the hatch opened and the rope ladder was dropped, Megamind gestured for her to go first. Then he saw her shaking.

"Don't tell me we're up too high!"

"It's not the heights, honey. I'm just worried that…"

"I told you there's nothing to worry about! Trust me!"

As they descended, Roxanne heard shrieks from below. She imagined burning torches and pitchforks, but as she got closer to the ground, there were the flashes of cameras. Reporters were shouting things in French and English. Roxanne had taken French in high school, but could hardly get a word because there were so many people yelling at once.

Once she was on the ground, she had to cover her eyes. The crowd surrounded the couple, but backed away once the Brainbots intervened. Roxanne could make out a few words now and was surprised at what she was hearing.

"_C'est l'héro du Paris!_ It's the hero of Paris!"

She locked arms with her husband as they made their way through the sea of reporters. Some dared to venture forth with their microphones and notepads.

"Monsieur Megamind, how long will you be staying in our beautiful city?"

Her husband replied in perfect French. "About a week. This city is wonderful, but I am needed in Metrocity. My lovely wife also has her job."

"Mademoiselle Ritchi, how does it feel to be the wife of a fantastic hero?"

"Um," Roxanne stammered. "It's certainly full of surprises."

"Monsieur Megamind, do you think your return will anger Femme Fatale?"

The alien stiffened. "_Sans commentaire!_ No comment!"

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "Honey, what are they talking about? How do these people know you?"

"I'll explain it to you later. _Pardonnez-nous!_"

Finally, some policemen showed up and ushered the couple inside. They were greeted by a well-dressed man whom Roxanne assumed was the hotel manager.

"Oh, Monsieur Megamind, how wonderful it is to see you again!"

Megamind shook his hand. "Good to see you as well, Monsieur Dubois. I'd like you to meet my wife, Roxanne."

"Mademoiselle Ritchi, I have heard so much about you!"

He then shook her hand as well.

"_Je suis enchanté,_ Monsieur Dubois," Roxanne replied with uncertainty.

"_Ah_, _tu parles français!_ An excellent choice, Monsieur Megamind!"

"Yes," the hero said, wrapping his arm around his wife. "I know. I want to thank you for offering no charge for the room."

"It is the least I can do, after you rid my hotel of that dreadful woman!"

Megamind glanced nervously at Roxanne. "Uh, yes. Anyway, our room?"

"Oh, of course! Should we get your luggage?"

"No, our luggage is taken care of."

"_Bon d'accord._ Right this way, _s'il vous plait_."

During the elevator trip, there were a million questions going through Roxanne's head, but she decided to hold them until they were alone. The doors opened up at the twenty-first floor and the manager led them to the end of the hall.

"This is our finest honeymoon suite," Monsieur Dubois said, handing them two card keys. "We hope you will find it comfortable. If you need anything, let me know."

"Oh, we'll be fine," Megamind assured him. "_Merci, beaucoup_."

The first thing Roxanne did once the door was open was hang the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the knob. The manager raised his eyebrows and then casually left.

The suite was practically an apartment. It had a kitchen with a full-sized refrigerator, two bathrooms, a plasma TV…and a wide double bed. Megamind said a command into his watch and then opened the balcony doors so the Brainbots could fly in with the luggage.

"So what was all that about?" Roxanne finally asked him.

Megamind gave an edgy laugh. "Did I ever mention that I'm famous with the French?"

"No, you failed to bring up that little detail. And what was that about you saving this hotel?"

"Well, you might want to sit down. It's kind of a long story."

Roxanne did so and Megamind joined her.

"You remember two weeks before the wedding when you were called on that business trip to Washington?"

"Yeah, that was the loneliest week of my life." She then turned to him. "Come to think of it, you were acting funny when I got back, like you were hiding something."

"Well, I kind of was. You see, not long after you had left, I got a call from Uncle Jim, one of the prisoners who had raised me. He got released years ago and was on vacation in Paris. He told me there was an art thief on the loose that had the police baffled and suggested that I come and try to catch them. Well, it seemed like a challenge, so I took it."

He paused before continuing. "To make the long story short, I captured the criminals, returned the stolen items and became a celebrity in France. That's the other reason I chose this as our honeymoon location, not just because it was your dream, of course. As you can see, the hotel manager was happy to let us stay here. The criminals were hiding out in his hotel when I caught them."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He hesitated. "We were so busy with the wedding that it never came up."

"Did Minion, Rachel and Nora know about this?"

"Yes, but I begged them not to tell you, so you wouldn't worry. I know I should have told you, but I just ended up not doing it."

Roxanne smiled and touched his arm. "It's a good thing you have another city that loves you."

As he returned her smile, one of the Brainbots made a sound to remind them that they were still floating there and had finished with the bags.

"Oh," Megamind said. "Return to the blimp and wait there." He glanced at his wife. "And do not enter this room unless I say so."

The cyborgs nodded in agreement and flew away.

"Where is the blimp going to be?" Roxanne inquired.

"I got permission to park it on the roof."

As Megamind said this, he closed the balcony doors and drew the curtains. He turned to Roxanne with slight nervousness.

"Well," he stammered. "It looks like we're alone."

She smiled and nodded. "It looks like it."

"Do you, um…do you want something to eat?"

"Nope. It's been a long day. I'm tired."

"Yes, so am I." His eyes strayed around the room. "So…"

"So?" Roxanne said impatiently.

"There's only one bed."

"It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before."

"Yes, but we weren't married before."

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "You're right. We weren't married before, but we are now, and that means we can change things up a little."

She closed their lips into a gentle kiss. At least, that's how it started. Roxanne's arms laced around Megamind's neck as his hands found their way into her hair. It was when her fingers reached the buttons of his shirt that he pulled away.

"Roxanne," he said, biting his lip. "I'm not sure about this."

The woman groaned. "Megamind, for the last time, I don't care about how you look!"

"It's not that. I've just never done this before."

She had figured that at the wedding when she brought up the subject of having children and he claimed he didn't know how they were made. Then she realized that maybe he _did_ know, but he simply didn't know _how_ to do it, because he hadn't done it. That part didn't surprise her at all, since she was her first kidnapping victim, first girlfriend, first kiss, and…well, first everything.

"This is my first time, too," Roxanne admitted with a shrug.

His green eyes widened. "Really?"

"I was waiting for the right guy to come along, and considering how nervous you were when we started going out, I decided that if we were ever going to do it, we'd be married first."

"But how are we going to do this if neither of us knows how?"

"You just do what you think is right."

"But what if what I think is right is wrong? Remember, I spent the first twenty-eight years of my life thinking wrong was right! What if I do something that upsets you? What if you don't like what you see? What if…?"

"Megamind, I'm _married_ to you! Do you honestly still think that after all we've been through together I'm going to _leave_ you? Doesn't this ring on my finger prove that that's never going to happen? You may not be perfect, Megamind, but I love you no matter what and nothing you do is going to change that!"

Every word touched his heart and he grinned a little, but was still uncertain. "Sometimes I wonder how that is possible."

"You're kidding, right? You're smart, funny, sweet and you never back down from a fight. You've saved Metro City and my life on several occasions."

"Some of those occasions were caused by me."

"But you still managed to fix it in the end. You also helped these people here _and_ you brought my dad back! There are still members of my family who think I'm crazy, but frankly, after all that you have done for me, I'd be crazy _not_ to love you."

"Do you really believe that?"

Roxanne nodded. "But I understand that you're nervous. If you want to skip it tonight…"

"No! I…I think you've waited long enough."

* * *

**Like I said, I'm not going into detail. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Touring the Town

**It's been what, seven months since I've updated? I've been working on other stories and projects. I was in such a rush to finish this chapter that it lacks some detail, but I hope it's satisfactory. As you can see, I have made references to my other stories.**

* * *

When Megamind awoke, he was slightly surprised to see Roxanne wrapped in his arms. He looked under the covers and then looked at the gold ring on his finger. So the events of last night hadn't been a dream. _Thank goodness!_

A few seconds later, Roxanne stirred and wearily opened her eyes.

"Good morning," she yawned.

Megamind glanced at the clock. "Good afternoon, I should say."

"Really? We must have been tired."

"We should probably get up."

"Oh, there's no hurry. We can stay for a little while."

She pulled him closer to her.

"Roxanne, did we, um…?"

"Of course we did."

"And did you, um…enjoy it?"

"Well, duh! Are you sure that was your first time?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"What about you?"

"Well, I…"

She smirked. "Say it."

"Well, I don't…"

"Say it!"

"Okay." He sighed and then smiled brightly. "Last night was the best night of my entire life!"

"See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

* * *

It was three in the afternoon when they finally got out of bed. After getting dressed and ordering room service, Roxanne examined a map of Paris.

"What do we have planned for today?" she called to her husband in the bathroom.

"The only plans I have are for this evening! Whatever you want to do until then is your choice!"

"Well, we have to see the Eiffel Tower…"

"Save that for later!"

"Okay. How about we stroll down the Champs-Elysees to the Arc de Triomphe? Oh, and I've always wanted to see the Louvre…"

Megamind slammed open the bathroom door. "No! Sorry, but the _Loof_ is out of the question."

"How come?"

"Well," he said, sitting on the bed beside her, "you remember when I stole those paintings from the Metrocity Art Museum, one of them being the _Mona Lisa_ while it was on loan?"

"Oh," Roxanne muttered. "But you gave them all back, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but they're still angry about the blue moustache I drew on it."

"Oh."

"They managed to get it out eventually, but whether I'm a hero or a villain, they're never going to live that one down."

"Okay, so the Louvre is out. I can always see the gallery on the Internet."

"But I assure you that all your other wishes will come true and that this week will be the most romantic week of your life!"

He slid his arm around her waist and she kissed him in thanks.

"You are so sweet. By the way, how are we going to get around?"

There was a knock at the balcony door.

"Oh, there's our ride right now."

On the balcony stood the hover bike, a few Brainbots floating beside it.

"You mean…?" Roxanne started.

"Yep," Megamind nodded. "We're touring the town in style!"

With the hover bike, the newlyweds were able to see much of the city in one day. They stopped by all the famous landmarks, which was mostly for Roxanne's interest: Notre Dame, the Sacre Cœur, Cleopatra's Needle, etc. They were chased by the press a couple of times and stopped for a few autographs. It would have ruined the romantic part of their tour, but Roxanne didn't mind.

Paris was everything she had hoped it to be, though she could have done without the cigarette smoke filling the air.

It was dark by the time they went to the Champs-Elysees and the Arc. Instead of going underground to wait in line, Megamind flew them straight to the top. The tourists were angry, cursing in various languages. Some of them rushed for autographs. It was after a few minutes that a security guard talked to them.

"Did you pay to get up here?" he asked them.

"Well…" Roxanne stammered.

"Don't you know who we are?" Megamind said defiantly.

"I know very well who you are," the guard said, "but don't forget we have rule of law in this country and not even celebrities are allowed to visit the Arc without paying!"

The alien sighed and reached into his pocket. "Fair enough. How much?"

After paying, the guard nodded. "Thank you, monsieur. Now one more thing."

"What?"

"Can I have your autograph? My son is a great admirer of yours!"

Once the business with the guard had been sorted, the couple could not help but laugh.

"I think that's the first time I've been caught by the police," Roxanne said.

"Really? Not even for speeding?"

"Nope. I was a good girl until I met you. My mom was right. You're a bad influence."

"Hey! That would have been a compliment while I was a villain, but now…"

She punched him in the shoulder. "I was only kidding."

Roxanne glanced out at the city. The Eiffel Tower was a few feet away. Megamind checked his watch.

"Any time now," he muttered.

"Time for what?" asked his wife.

"Just wait and see."

Suddenly, the tower lit up. Roxanne gaped in awe as the lights flickered on and off.

"They do this every hour," Megamind exclaimed.

"It's beautiful," she marveled. "When are we going up there?"

"Right now."

They got back on the hover bike and flew to the top of the tower.

"Don't we have to pay here too?" Roxanne asked.

"I already arranged everything," Megamind explained. "I wanted to save the best for last. Close your eyes."

Once they had landed, he carefully helped her down. He then placed his hands over her eyes and guided her forward.

"What are you up to now?" she questioned.

"If I told you," her husband smirked, "that would ruin the surprise. Alright, you can look now."

Roxanne gasped at the sight. In front of her was a table covered in a white cloth, with a candle and two covered dishes on top. Standing beside it was a French violinist.

"How did you…?"

"I pulled a few strings. Shall we?"

The violinist played as the couple ate their dinner. Megamind had arranged for Minion to prepare some French cuisine for the occasion.

"You really didn't have to go through all this," Roxanne said.

"I want this honeymoon to be perfect," Megamind replied. "You deserve only the best."

She then noticed that he had stopped eating and was staring at her.

"What?"

"You remember how we met?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'd rather forget it."

"Whatever for? Meeting you was the best thing that had ever happened to me!"

"Yeah, but you had to kidnap me first. You threatened to feed me to sharks. Actually, it was alligators, then piranhas, and then sharks."

"Oh, details, details! You have to admit it was fun!"

She put down her fork. "Okay, as long as we're reminiscing…you remember that time we got stuck in the elevator?"

He blushed. "Oh, yes. It was your birthday, too. I had felt so bad I had sent you flowers."

"I had always wondered why you did that."

"Oh, remember when you quit your job and I had to kidnap someone else? Those had been the worst couple of weeks of my life!"

"I'm glad it happened though. I think that's when I started having feelings for you."

"Really? Well, having to kidnap someone else made me realize that _I_ had feelings for _you_ and that I did not want to kidnap anyone else."

"I knew it! That's why you convinced me to come back, right?"

"Yep. Now I know that you came back because I was so irresistible."

"You were not!"

"Then why did you marry me?"

The couple laughed and then Roxanne had a thought.

"Look at us. We really have come a long way, haven't we?"

Megamind took her hand. "Yes, we have."

"It's good to know that we can be open with each other and don't have to keep any secrets."

Her husband's face fell. "Right, no secrets."

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Everything's perfect. Really, it is."

But he was lying. There was still one thing that he hadn't told his wife about.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Metro City, Rachel Ritchi was saying goodbye to her parents. After being separated for so long, they were going on a trip of their own to Florida.

"Are you sure you're fine living here?" Roberta Ritchi asked her daughter. "I mean it's not exactly…" She glanced around the old warehouse. "Safe."

Richard Ritchi chuckled. "You're always worrying, Roberta. Rachel's a big girl now. Besides, she has Roxanne, Megamind and Minion to keep an eye on her."

"Well…"

"I'm fine, Mom," Rachel assured her. "You two enjoy your trip."

Her cousin Nora came in through the front door. "The cab's waiting. Have a safe trip, Uncle Richard and Aunt Roberta."

The couple hugged their niece and said one last farewell before exiting the Lair.

"Well," Rachel said, "that's everyone, save you."

"My flight's not until morning," Nora stated. "So we can hang out tonight."

"Minion and I were supposed to go to the aquarium today, but we've been so busy seeing everyone off, we had to postpone it."

"By the way, Rach, I've been wondering about that."

"Wondering about what?"

"You and Minion, you seem awfully close."

"What are you suggesting, Nora?"

"Well, I figured with Roxanne married to an alien, and you spending quality time with another alien, I kind of thought…"

"Wait. You think that he and I…?" She laughed nervously. "Nora, that's ridiculous! How can you think such a thing? We're not even the same species!"

"Well, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him. He and I have become really good friends."

"But do you _like_ him?"

Rachel blushed. "Well, I, uh…"

"Have they left yet?" the subject of their conversation called from the kitchen.

"Yes, just now!" Rachel called back.

The smiling fish entered the room with a plate of cookies. "I thought we could have a snack. Didn't you say chocolate chip was your favorite?"

Her cheeks turned red again. "I did say that, didn't I? You're so sweet, Minion."

Nora rolled her eyes as she took a cookie. "So what do we do now?"

Minion looked at the mess the guests had made of the Lair. "Well, we really should start cleaning up."

"Why should we?" Rachel questioned. "Blue Boy and sis won't be back for a week. We can do whatever we want!"

"I don't know, Rachel. You remember what happened last time both sir and Miss Ritchi, I mean Mrs. Megamind, were away and we took advantage of it?"

Nora cringed as she thought back to the events of two weeks ago. "I didn't think anyone could turn that red, especially one with blue skin."

"But this time we know what to avoid!" Rachel exclaimed. "Besides, Nora, it's your last day in Metro City. I say we have a party!"

"Oh come on, everyone's gone home. Who would we invite?"

"I'm sure Lizzie will love the idea."

"Rachel, I don't want to make a mess of things," said Minion.

"But the place is already a mess as it is! Surely we can go a little crazy before cleaning it all up." She pouted her lip. "Can't we? Please?"

The fish tried to resist her puppy face with no success. He sighed.

"Why do you gotta do this to me?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Paris Women's Prison, a blond female inmate was eating her slop in the jail cafeteria and watching the news on the small television in the corner.

"_We are pleased to announce that early this morning,_" the reporter said in French, "_renowned hero, Megamind, has arrived in Paris on honeymoon with his new wife, American reporter Roxanne Ritchi._"

The woman froze as a picture of the newlyweds appeared on screen.

"_They will be staying in Paris for a week and were seen touring the city today, in a flying…_"

The prisoner let out an angry scream and threw her spoon at the TV. The guards stepped toward her, but she held out her hand and calmly sat back down. They left her alone, but still kept their eyes on her. She continued to glare at the screen.

"So, _mon ami_," she mumbled to herself. "You have returned to Paris, with a wife, nonetheless, expecting a romantic trip to the City of Love." Her lips curled into a sinister smile. "Well, we shall see about that."

* * *

**Somebody's not happy with Megamind! So what else is new?**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Sorry, I was abducted by aliens, or rather ponies, forcing me to write My Little Pony fics! I will try to finish this and my other Megamind fic before we start our move!**

**This chapter's really for comedy, not fluffy romance.**

* * *

Roxanne woke to the sound of the phone ringing. She saw it was three a.m. and groaned.

"Don't answer it," Megamind grumbled.

But the phone wouldn't stop ringing. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Roxie!"

Roxanne slapped herself in the forehead. "Rach? What are you…?"

"Is Blue Boy there? I have something to tell him. By the way, how's the honeymoon going? Is it romantic? Are you…?"

"Rach! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's a little after nine."

"Well, it's three in the morning over here!"

"Oh. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"What do you think?"

"Sorry, it's just I have to tell Blue Boy… Wait. Oh my god! Are you guys having…?"

"Rachel!"

"What's it like?"

"Rach, he's right here, you know!"

"You have to give me the details later on!"

"Rach, it's really late, and…"

"Give me that!" her husband exclaimed, grabbing the phone. "Miss Rachel, don't you know it's rude to call someone in the middle of the night?"

"Sorry to ruin your comfortable sleep."

"Well, you should be sorry… Hey! Was that _in-who-endo_?"

"You're finally catching on, Blue Boy!"

"Now see here, Miss Ritchi! You can't just go around calling people up at three in the morning and asking them personal questions! It's very indiscrete!"

"You're the one in bed with my sister, buddy."

"Why I ought…"

"What Nora? Oh, fine. Your mother eats brains!"

"What?"

"Bye!"

"Don't you hang up on…" He sighed. "She hung up."

* * *

Nora and Lizzie were on the couch laughing. Rachel glared at them.

"I cannot believe you made me do that. They were asleep for heaven's sake!"

"You're the one who took the dare!" Nora pointed out.

"Nice one, Nora!" Lizzie exclaimed, giving her a high-five.

"You're gonna get in so much trouble!"

"Ha-ha," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "Very funny." She turned toward the fish. "Minion, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied.

"Come on," Lizzie urged. "You've taken truth the last five turns! What are you, a chicken?"

"No, I'm a fish."

"Well you're a fish with no guts!"

"Fine, dare, whatever!"

Rachel took a moment and then smiled evilly. "I dare you to break something."

Minion gasped. "What?!"

"Not just anything. I dare you to break…" She glanced around the room. "That."

The girls gasped as she pointed toward the spare hover bike.

"Are you crazy?" Minion shrieked. "Sir will kill me!"

"You have to take the dare, Minion," Nora said. "It's the rule."

"What are you?" Rachel asked. "A man or a fish?"

"Or a chicken?" Lizzie added.

Rachel whistled for a Brainbot and whispered a command. It returned with a hammer. She handed it to Minion.

"Come on, Minion," she said, batting her eyes. "All you have to do is smash it a little. Do it for me?"

He sighed and snatched the hammer. "Fine! But I'm putting the blame on you!"

The fish walked up to the hover bike. He glanced back at the girls, who were nodding their heads. He shut his eyes and gave the machine a harmless tap.

"Harder!" Lizzie cried.

"Put some muscle into it!" Nora shouted.

"You can do it, Minion!" Rachel exclaimed.

He nodded back at them and closed his eyes again. Just then, Rachel's cell phone rang.

"Uh oh," she muttered. "Blue Boy's come back for revenge."

"I dare you to answer it," Nora said.

"It's not your turn."

"I double dare you!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Rachel gulped and answered it. She didn't get the chance to say hello.

"Miss Ritchi! How dare you call us up in the middle of the night and then hang up without a proper…?"

He stopped once he heard the smash. Minion had left a large dent in the bike.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Rachel squeaked. "Gotta go! Bye!"

"Miss Ritchi, if my lair isn't in one piece when I get…!"

She switched her cell off.

"New rule," she announced. "No more prank calls."

"But you have to admit that was funny," Nora giggled.

"But you're paying for the damage!" Minion said to Rachel.

"Don't be a poor sport, Minion" Rachel huffed. "Besides, it's your turn."

"Is that so? Okay, Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hey! You wouldn't let me take truth but you're gonna take it? Now who's chicken?"

"I'm not chicken. I'm also not an idiot."

He threw up his arms. "I give up!"

"Hey, you need to ask Rachel an embarrassing question," Nora said.

"Alright, there's something I've been dying to know anyway. Why did you want to go to the aquarium today?"

Rachel did her best to hide her nervousness. "I, um, thought you would like to meet the other fishes."

"You sure that's the truth?" Nora whispered.

"Hey, what do ya know? It's Lizzie's turn! Go on, ask one of us!"

Lizzie shrugged. "Nora, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied. "I'm in a dangerous mood tonight."

"I dare you to kiss a Brainbot!"

Rachel laughed. "Nice!"

"Gross!" Nora exclaimed. "Why would I kiss metal?"

"You have to take the dare," Minion taunted. He whistled for a Brainbot. "It's the rule."

The unfortunate cyborg floated in front of them, unaware of what was about to happen. Groaning, Nora stood up, grabbed the Brainbot and kissed it on the dome. It let out a frightening sound and dashed out of sight.

"Blech!" Nora said, sticking out her tongue. "I am so getting revenge on you in my turn!"

"In that case, I pick truth!" Lizzie declared.

"Smart. That is, it would be smart if I weren't a reporter who can weasel embarrassing tidbits out of people. Lizzie, is there a chance that you and Metro Man could be dating?"

The blonde blushed. "What would give you that idea?"

"Yesterday, at the wedding, you were the only one who clapped for Metro Man's song."

"Besides, you've been crushing on him for like ever," Rachel added.

"Weren't you going out during that brief time we kidnapped you?" Minion inquired.

"No, he rejected her, remember? Something about her being too young."

"Okay, I give up!" Lizzie cried. "I was supposed to keep this a secret, but…Metro Man asked me out this morning!"

Everyone gasped.

"It's true! He showed up at my apartment and asked me!"

"What did you say?" Nora questioned.

"Yes, of course!"

"Didn't he say you were too young for him?" Rachel asked.

"That was four years ago. He says I've become much more mature and he admires my taste in music!"

"That's wonderful!" Nora exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

"Oh no! You can't go telling anyone about this! Metro Man doesn't want the press following us."

"Our lips are sealed," Rachel said.

In the next few rounds, the group found out that Nora was thinking of proposing to her boyfriend back in New York, that Lizzie still slept with a nightlight and that Minion had never kissed a girl. The last one was really no surprise. Soon it was Nora's turn again and she was determined to find something out.

"Minion, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Minion said defiantly.

"Look who's finally getting into the spirit!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Throw whatever you got at me! I'm prepared!"

Nora smiled deviously. "Congratulations, Minion. After tonight, you can no longer say you've never kissed a girl. I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room."

The fish froze. "What?"

"You heard me. Kiss the prettiest girl in the room."

"How am I supposed to do that while I'm in this tank?"

"We'll just have to break the glass then."

"No! Uh…" Minion had to think fast. "Uh, beep! Oh my gosh, it's the red alert! Probably another bank robbery! Sorry girls, got to split!"

As he clanked out of the room, Nora shook her head. "He's not coming back, is he?"

The others followed her movement. "Nope."

* * *

"Well that was a total bust," Megamind grumbled as they entered their hotel room, their hands filled with Disneyland souvenirs.

"It wasn't that bad," Roxanne declared.

"That mouse was looking at me funny. I also had the weird feeling I didn't belong there."

"Well, I thought it was fun."

The honeymoon was going great so far, though Megamind could not help but feel that it would not take long for Roxanne to discover his secret.

* * *

That night in the Paris Women's Prison, a guard was patrolling the cells. Suddenly, something hit him from behind and knocked him cold. Standing over him was a man in a ski mask and a beret atop his head. Even though he had successfully disposed of the guard, there was no club in his open hand. There was a stir among the prisoners who were still awake as the mysterious figure grabbed the guard's keys and approached one of the cells. He opened the steel door to reveal a blonde woman inside. She smiled sinisterly as she rose from her cot.

"Good work, Marcel. I knew I could count on you."

She held out her hand and her accomplice placed a gun in it. He then rubbed his fingers together.

"Yes, you can get a raise, after we dispose of Megamind."

* * *

**Boy, did I rush that along. Maybe I'm losing my touch.**


End file.
